


How fire took water to wife.

by Kaesteranya



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cause and effect of one sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How fire took water to wife.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Theme #16 over at the 52 Flavors community.

  
Even with the full knowledge of the extent of his powers and even with all of the things in his possession, he had been surprised the moment he realized that out of his grief – out of all of that loneliness – his unbridled Wish had returned his lover from the Fold, stopped her time and locked her in an endless cycle who turned in a place outside of his influence. His love – his selfishness – had generated waves for hundreds of lives, ones strong enough to wash up the dregs and drag all of the good things under. And he could not even have the grace of seeing her face one last time.

  
As he reaches in to snap the threads of fate and restring them according to the world he wishes live in, Clow remembers Yuuko and wonders, briefly, if there is anything – anything in the universe – that could make her realize that all he did was out of love for the impossible and if she could bring herself to forgive him. As she languishes in her bed and takes a slow drag from her pipe, Yuuko recalls the fine angles of Clow’s face and tastes the depth and breadth of his sorrow in the bitter tang of fine cloves and strong opium.  



End file.
